nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
SpongeBob HeroPants
SpongeBob HeroPants is a SpongeBob SquarePants video game created by Activision for the Xbox 360, Nintendo 3DS and PlayStation Vita. The game is based on the film The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water. Plot SpongeBob walks to the Krusty Krab and thinks he's going to have a "normal" day at work. Later, SpongeBob opens the front door of Krusty Krab and then notices that Sandy and Patrick are coming along, too. When Patrick, SpongeBob, and Sandy enter the Krusty Krab, Mr. Krabs, Plankton, and Squidward are getting chased around by random objects and SpongeBob states things are going not normal at all. SpongeBob thinks it's Plankton causing this, but suddenly, Bubbles the Talking Dolphin comes out of a space triangle and tells SpongeBob and his friends about someone using the page of a book to make weird things happen. He then holds up a feather which suddenly gives SpongeBob and his friends temporarily superhero powers that can save Bikini Bottom from a mysterious group of enemies someone created. After tangling with Plankton's Giant Robot and Squidasaurus Rex, SpongeBob and his friends discover that SpongeBob is the one who caused the not normal events, judging by the handwriting. Plankton then writes on the page, having him, SpongeBob and the others to enter SpongeBob's mind to get the last page and wake SpongeBob up. After the last page is collected, the gang exits SpongeBob's mind and begins to celebrate. Bubbles then appears again to get the collected pages and depending on the amount of pages that have been collected in the game, one of the two alternate endings is shown: *'1st ending:' If the player has not collected all the book pages, Patrickosaurus tries to eat SpongeBob and friends but they escape in Plankton's time machine. *'2nd ending:' If the player has found all the book pages, Bubbles the Talking Dolphin shows SpongeBob and friends his break dance. Gameplay SpongeBob's dreams are coming to life, altering the very fabric of space and time. Players will progress through alternate manifestations of Bikini Bottom as they attempt to repair SpongeBob's mind. To restore order, players will need to employ the unique superpowers of six playable characters - SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Mr. Krabs, and Plankton - to solve challenges, battle enemies, and unlock new areas. In addition to platforming combat and exploration, the game features puzzles, boss battles, upgradable skillsets, and a plethora of hidden items to discover. Trivia *This is the first SpongeBob SquarePants game on the Sony PlayStation Vita portable console. *The Xbox 360 version has achievements,http://www.xboxachievements.com/game/spongebob-heropants/achievements/ while the PlayStation Vita version has trophies.http://www.playstationtrophies.org/game/spongebob-heropants/trophies/ **The Xbox 360 version has a total amount of 20 achievements, each one worth 50 Gamerscore, while the PlayStation Vita version has 19 trophies. ***There are a few differences between the achievements and trophies. The "Scrap Metal" trophy uses the same icon as the "Can" achievement, "Can" is renamed "Can't Get Better Than This" and while 2 co-op related achievements are omitted, a trophy named "The Real Hero" is included. *The 3DS version only has 12 levels. *According to the credits, the game was written by Derek Iversen. References Category:Video games Category:Nicktoon video games Category:SpongeBob SquarePants